The Host Club Truth or Dare Tornament Of Bravery!
by cipherfan
Summary: Uhh, I can't think of a good enough summery without giving away the plot...
1. Chapter 1

Me: HELLO AND WELCOME TO ANOTHER OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB FANFICTION!

Audience: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: Y U NO YAY? * Go cries in emo corner*

Me: anyway this is no ordinary fanfiction!

Audience: It isn't?

Me: Yup, it isn't.

THIS IS TRUTH OR DARE FANFICTION! There are so many of them around I just had to stop what I was doing and write this.

AND PLEASE ENJOY!

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make!" Tamaki asks.

"What, Tama-chan?" Hunni asks. "We are doing a Truth or Dare Tournament of bravery!" The ginger twins we all know and love smirk. "Who knows boss, you could have a kiss from your crush!" Hikaru points to an unaware Haruhi who is dreaming of fancy tuna. "It could bring in more customers. Meaning more money" Kyouya says while writing in that mysterious black notebook he always has in each episode. "That's the shadow king for ya." Hikaru and Karou said in unison. "BUT, we need reviews for dares! If you get my grip." Tamaki says. "Uh what?" Haruhi wakes up surprised. "Were doing a truth or dare tournament of bravery, and you're taking part Haruhi" Kyouya (Or the shadow king) coldly says. "BUT WE NEED REVEIWS!" Tamaki yells, making the other hosts jump. "Hmm, this" Hikaru starts

"Could be interesting" Karou finishes.

Me: Well, there you go! I need reviews for their truth or dare tournament of bravery! So I need reviews ASAP! Or else this will go down the drain, poor thing. R&R plz!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the second chapter of OHHCTODTOB! lol, long title. I'm on my way to becoming one of the best fanfiction writers for ouran! If I keep it up, I shall be! :D

"We have a dare!" Hunni said with a cheerful smile hugging usa-chan with Mori always at his side.

"For Hikaru and Haruhi" Kyouya said. Tamaki had a look of shock and went into a corner for the fact that they prefer Hikaru and Haruhi to be together. Hikaru had a strong blush that the fact he sent in the slammed in the door and then opened it. "It says, I dare Haruhi and Hikaru to have *BEEP* for one night" Tamaki was eroting away when he heard the beep."waiiit, lemme see that note" Haruhi said. "Hikaru, this is **YOUR **handwriting, isn't it?" Hikaru said "Just skip it"

"the second one says...HOLY MOTHER OF CHEESE! Ok

Dares

Hikaru has to kiss his crush when there not expecting it (which won't be hard because they tend to blank out alot anyway).

Hani has to go 2 of your updates without any cake (sorry Hani but it was the only thing I could think of)

Truths-

Kyouya: what do you write in that little black notebook of yours?

Haruhi: which host do you like best (you choose as boyfriend or best friend)?

Hikaru and Karou: how is it that when your together you are little mysterious devils (that r super cute) but when you get separated Karou is nice and sweet, and totally fine, but Hikaru tends to be a rude and mean, and aggravated. (the episode when they r doing the Halloween thing at school) (it was initially going to just be a question for Karou but I changed my mind)?

Mori: why is it that you only talk a word or two here or there and just grunt ( grunt mummble what ever you call it) any other time ?

And Tamaki I don't have a truth or dare for you but I want to tell you that:

HARUHI ISN'T AND NEVER WILL BE YOUR DAUGHTER!" Tamaki finished.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH I HAVE TO NOT EAT CAKE FOR TWO WHOLE DAYS?" Hunni said.

"My awnser is simple, I write dojushinji's and post them on the internet." Everyone just stares at Kyouya-senpai.

"Who's the pairing?" Hikaru asked. "Why, Karou and me"

Karou coughed up his water he was drinking. "Well, my best friend would have to be Tamaki-senpai" Tamaki lit up from his dark emo corner and hugged Haruhi tightly."So, who do you want to be your boyfriend,Haruhi?" Hikaru asked. "I...uh..." "can't I pass and awnser it later? I really don't know.." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, it depends on our personality, like opposits. While we are twins, we tend to be diffrent people" Karou said.

"I talk when I have to." Mori said. Hunni was rocking back and forth within the circle the group was in.

(IN HARUHI'S SCIENCE CLASS)

Haruhi was burning some old food that the class was supposed to when she realized who her crush was."ITS HIKARU!" she yelled. Everyone just looked at her like she was everyone looked up at just looked confused and when the bell rang the two ran to Mr3 for their continuation of the truth or dare tournament.

"Did you figure out your crush yet, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked her."remember, you have to hug your crush haruhi!" The lot where in a circle with haruhi in the middle. They were sitting down. Haruhi had a strong blush and walked over to Hikaru and squeezed him. Tamaki literally exploaded with jelousy and sadness.

Imma finish it from here. I have writers block...And this is the last chapter im doing.. loves2readandwrite will be continueing this for me :( goodbye folkors!


End file.
